A White Blank Page
by roacw
Summary: A Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball songfic based on Mumford & Sons' "White Blank Page". Rated T due to language.


**White Blank Page**

**1: 4 Days After**

_Can you lie next to her_

_And give her your heart, your heart_

_As well as your body?_

_And can you lie next to her _

_And confess your love, your love_

_As well as your folly?_

Marshall didn't get it. Just a short while ago, it seemed like he and Bubba made sense, and now he couldn't even talk to the sugary dude. Yeah, it would be a bit awkward at first, but isn't there always some level of awkwardness when the guy you were pretty sure wanted you as much as you wanted him started going out with your best friend? Especially when the real reason for their relationship was so good ole Bubba wouldn't have to come out of the closet. Not that Fionna knew that. No, the fucking douche was just stringing her along. Marshall knew that Gumball had never really thought of Fionna as more than a friend. They'd spent a pretty big chunk of time talking about it, since Fi was harboring some insane crush on the prince. Marshall wanted to kick Bubba's face in for leading Fionna on like that.

But at the same time, not like he'd ever admit it, Marshall wanted to kiss him. And touch him. And tell him that he wanted to be together, that he doesn't care about all the reasons for them to not be. Yes, Marshall was technically immortal, and yes, Bubba was in line to rule a kingdom that would probably flip out if they had a gay king, but whatever. That sort of shit would work itself out.

Marshall floated through the forest, trying to figure out this whole situation. Angrily kicking the side of a boulder, and sending a dust cloud into the night sky, he felt like screaming. He wasn't sure who he was mad at more: Bubba or himself. His thoughts drifted to "The Night".

Four days ago, Bubba had stayed at Marshall's place overnight after a jam session that ended later than expected. They had had a few beer, and Marshall was feeling the liquid courage bubbling up inside of him. As they laid in separate twin beds on opposite sides of the room, they talked for hours about everything.

After about 6 beer, Bubba's voice crept quietly across the room. "Have you, um, ever thought about being with a guy?" He spoke in such a timid whisper, Marshall was sure he wouldn't have heard it without his awesome vampire ears.

Marshall answered casually, "Dude, I've been with other dudes before." Gumball's facial expression would have made the vampire laugh had he not been having a minor inner freak out over what Bubba had said. Was he thinking about "switching teams"? "I mean," Marshall said, feeling the need to explain himself, "being with girls gets boring after a few hundred years."

"What's it like? Like being _with_ a guy." Was Bubba seriously asking Marshall about his experiences with dudes? He usually got pissed off when Marshall talked about banging girls, said it was "distasteful".

"It's... different. I guess, rougher and less emotional, but still good. Like any kind of sex, it depends on who you're with and all that, but I haven't had any bad experiences." Marshall was grateful he couldn't blush, because there was a 95% chance his face would be bright red otherwise. "And, uh, I've had a lot of experience." He tried to make it a joke, but it came out awkward. And slightly as if Marshall was hitting on Bubba (which, let's be honest, he sort of was, but he was always a bit flirtatious with the prince. WIth most of his friends actually. Being a flirt was kind of his thing). He cleared his throat before asking the unavoidable question: "Why are you asking, Bub?"

"Just curious, I guess," Gumball's words slurred slightly. "Just been thinking about it lately, what it would be like. Dad says it's 'vile and disgusting'," he said, his voice imitating that of King Lolli. "But I don't think it would be." His pink tinted eyes locked onto the undead ones across the room from him.

Suddenly, in a single moment, the atmosphere of the room changed. Marshall floated across and sat on the edge of Bubba's bed. Bubba sat up and looked nervous when he realized how close Marshall was sitting. Like a magnet drawing him in, the vampire leaned towards the prince. He paused briefly before making contact, silently making sure that this was okay. Bubba simply closed his eyes. Taking this as a yes, Marshall did it. Finally, after months of thinking, fantasizing, and imagining how this moment would play out, Marshall Lee's lukewarm lips pressed against Prince Gumball's sugary sweet mouth. It was the closest Marshall had felt to being alive in a really long time.

Now, as his body sank to the ground, he had never felt more dead. Cold, dead, and numb. He tried to shake the memory, but he couldn't. Marshall's brain kept replaying that scene, and when it finally stopped, the image was replaced with one of Fionna and Bubba lying in bed together.

Would he ever tell Fionna about that night? About the kiss? Will he ever tell her the truth: that maybe he's not as straight as he thought? Would Bubba ever be honest about his lack of romantic feelings for the human girl? Worse even, what if he actually fell in love with her? Would Marshall be able to handle that?

Without thinking he swung his fist into the side of a mountain. He heard it crack, a visible line reaching higher and higher. How freaking metaphoric.

**2: 8 Days Before**

_And can you kneel before the king_

_And say "I'm clean, I'm clean"?_

Prince Bubba Gumball took his duties seriously. He wanted to be the best leader possible for his candy people. He wanted to lead the kingdom like his father: fair, earning the adoration and the respect of the people. Needless to say, King Lolli was Bubba's hero, and he always struggled to live up to the king's expectations.

"Bubba, my son, it is almost time for you to marry. A young king cannot rule properly without a queen," King Lolli said over dinner one night. Bubba rolled his eyes, they'd had this discussion weekly since his 18th birthday. "I don't know what I would have done without your mother, bless her soul."

"I just haven't met anyone-" Bubba started, meeting his father's intense gaze for a brief second before looking back down at the dinner table. "I haven't met a girl that's right for me and the kingdom."

"Maybe if you spent less time with the undead vampire king, you _would_ meet someone." The hairs on the back of Bubba's neck rose at his father's tone, warning him of the treacherous conversation about to take place. "You two are together too often. People are starting to talk, Bubba, saying that you would be unfit to rule."

The prince couldn't help it, anger rose inside of him, causing him to flush a deeper shade of pink. "What does me spending time with Marshall have to do with me ruling my kingdom, father? Surely the people can't care that much about who I'm-"

"They don't want their future king to be a homosexual," Lolli cut Bubba off in a cold voice.

"That's ridiculous," he tried to deny it. Bubba felt a rush of worry run through him. How did the king know? Had he read Bubba's journal? No, if he would have read about Bubba preferring men, he would have read about his unrequited love for his best friend. A love that Bubba never spoke of, not to anyone, and certainly hadn't mentioned any of these feelings to Marshall Lee.

"It's disgusting is what it is, son. It's wrong and dirty, and I won't have it in my kingdom." Lolli was using his royal voice, and spoke without any doubt or hesitation. "If you do not stop this abomination now, I will have to take drastic measures."

"But father, I-" Bubba felt a sugar lump growing in his throat as he tried to keep his tone level, to hide the emotion in his voice.

"If you have not courted a young lady within a month, and still insist on living that disgusting lifestyle, I will have to remove you from your royal duties." The king cleared his throat as Bubba sat in shock. "I cannot and will not have a faggot as a son."

Bubba didn't know how to react. He could only watch as his father got up and left him sitting alone in the dining hall. An immense feeling of emptiness filled his sugary core. He felt abandoned.

And for what? A few kingdom rumors? Yes, his feelings for Marshall confused him. Bubba had never noticed a guy the way he noticed Marshall, and soon he felt the line between friendship and more blur. Still, he had never acted on any of these thoughts, and it wasn't like Marshall felt the same way. For the people to assume they were romantically involved was ridiculous. The main reason he hadn't given in, hadn't let temptation get him, was because he had to put the people first. He would marry, produce more heirs to the throne, and the people would be happy. Even if he would live his life wondering what could have happened, he knew he would end up marrying someone his father thought worthy of the crown.

Clearly his father didn't think another man could share the throne with Bubba. He felt as if a knife was cutting him as the word "faggot" repeated itself in his head. Never had one word had such an effect on the prince. The word made him feel ashamed of himself. Ashamed because he knew he had let his father down. Ashamed because he knew that everyone would say that these thoughts and fantasies plaguing him made him vile and dirty.

Mostly, Bubba just felt lost. If he wanted to be happy with Marshall, he would have to leave his kingdom, his people, and his father. But if he wanted to stay and become king, he would have to give up Marshall. His heart ached in an unfamiliar way when he thought of cutting ties with the vampire king. True, he had developed feelings, but Marshall was also Bubba's best friend, and he cherished even their platonic relationship.

Eight days after that awkward dinner, Bubba found himself drunk, in bed, and kissing Marshall Lee. At first, he didn't know how to respond, but he couldn't hold out on these feelings any longer. He kissed the vampire back hard and passionately, knowing this would be both their first and last kiss.

He pulled away when he felt Marshall's tongue glide across his bottom lip. "Marshall Lee," Bubba said, trying to catch his breath. This only made Marshall smirk and lean in to kiss him again. However, Bubba pushed him away. "I can't." He felt his heart sink as Marshall's easy smile fell.

"Bull fucking shit, Bubba," Marshall said, floating off the bed and staring down at the candy prince. "You just don't want to piss off your dad."

"My father, and my kingdom, need me to rule next to a queen, to have children so they can take up the throne after I've passed." Gumball could hear the monotony in his own voice. He had practiced this in the mirror. It had become a sort of mantra for him lately.

"Whatever, dude. You know what, I don't really give a shit. If you want to be miserable, lie to yourself and your people, go ahead. I hope that crown makes you fucking happy, Bubba." Marshall's voice was getting thick.

It hurt Bubba to see Marshall in such obvious distress. It killed him to know that he was the cause. "Marshall, I-"

"I think you should go now," Marshall Lee cut him off. He stared down at Bubba, a mix of hurt, anger, confusion, and rejection swirling in his red irises.

Bubba didn't say anything, just got up and silently left, head hung. For the second time in little over a week, he felt shame coursing through his veins. He hated how he had hurt Marshall, hated even more the reasons behind it. Marshall was right, Bubba was lying to himself. But, even if it was a little messed up, Bubba would put it behind him to make his father happy.

When he got back to castle, he walked into King Lolli's throne room. He tried to stand as tall as he could, tried to make himself seem like the man his father wanted him to be. "Father, you don't have to worry about Marshall. I won't be spending any more time with him from this day forward."

The king nodded, and placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "You've done the right thing, my boy." Bubba could only hope that he was right.

**3: 15 days after**

_A white, blank page_

_And a swelling rage, rage._

Marshall Lee still hadn't heard from Bubba. He was sure that, after a few days, the prince would cave and at least call him. But no, fifteen days and still not a word. Plus, since Bubba and Fionna were apparently a thing now, Marshall hadn't seen her either. You would think that, after the thousands of people that had come and gone through Marshall's life, he would be used to cutting ties. But for some fucking reason, not seeing either of his best friends right now bothered him more than he would like to admit.

He had tried hanging around the cave for a while, but after he broke a string on his guitar, it got pretty boring. Floating around the candy kingdom was his next option, but as soon as he saw the castle on the horizon, he couldn't make himself move any closer. So, for the last two weeks, Marshall Lee had been drifting around Ooo, exploring and revisiting places and people he hadn't seen in ages. Hell, he even checked out the underworld for a day or two.

His attention span was short, however, and kept bringing him back to Bubba, Fionna, and the cave. There was no way Marshall could stay away forever, he knew that. He found himself gradually making his way back home, after stopping to pick up new guitar strings of course.

Marshall's gray fingers plucked at his acoustic guitar, playing a melody that had been stuck in his head for days. Suddenly, he heard someone's footsteps coming closer to his door. He paused as whoever was there started knocking, hoping that if he didn't move, didn't make a noise, that the person would just go away. He was right. After a few knocks, he could hear the footsteps leaving again.

The next thing he knew, there was a small chubby girl in a bunny hat kicking down his door. "Fionna? What the fuck, dude?" Marshall yelled in surprise.

"Where the stuff have you been? Hiding in your lumping cave? I was totally expecting having to save you from the ice queen or some junk," Fionna said, straightening her hat and glaring at the vampire king.

He floated casually over to Fionna. "Nah, I took some time, traveled a bit."

"And you didn't even think to, oh I don't know, let anyone know?" She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "If you do that again, I'm going to kick your buns!" Her fist swung and hit his arm.

"Ow, Blondie, that kinda hurt." Marshall smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"So," Fionna said as she sat on his couch, "why is it that you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, Fi. It's just... some personal stuff that you wouldn't really understand, and I don't really want to talk about," Marshall lied. He wanted so badly to tell Fionna everything, to vent to some other living thing about how he was feeling. He needed her advice so badly, but there was no way he could ever ask for it. Not in this situation. No, when it came to this special situation, it was best to keep it bottled in.

Fionna looked hurt at Marshall's words. "Fine, if you really don't want to talk about it with me, that's fine, but don't go all broody vampire king and keep to yourself. It's bad for your heart guts." She tried to smile at him, but it didn't really work. Looking at his guitar collection resting against the living room wall, she said, "Maybe you should write about it. Y'know, pretend we're trying to get at another door lord, and you need to sing the truth."

Marshall hadn't even thought of that. But, he had to admit, it was a genius idea. This way, he could say everything that he wanted to say without directly saying it. "Thanks Fi," he said, rumpling her hair through her hat, "I just might do that."

She shrugged and smiled at him, properly this time. "That's what friends are for, dude." Fionna got up off of the couch. "Well, now that I know you're all right, I'm gonna head back to the tree house. Cake and I are having Lord Monochromicorn and Gumball over tonight for a double date and junk."

"Right, I keep forgetting you and Bubba are dating," Marshall lied again. As if he could ever forget that little fucking gem of information.

Fionna blushed and shrugged again. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go, but I'll talk to you later right? I mean, you won't be leaving randomly again, because I'm serious about the bun kicking."

Marshall put on his best fake grin. "No ma'am, I'm posted."

"Good," Fionna said before closing the door behind her.

The next three hours amounted in piles and piles of crumpled paper. Marshall sat at his writing desk, trying to get the words right, but he just couldn't do it. They were never quite what he wanted to say, and it was fucking frustrating. He stared down at the lame lyrics written on the sheet in front of him. "For fuck sakes!" he muttered as he rolled the paper into a small ball and tossed it on top of the dozens of other rejects.

He was growing more and more exasperated with each word he would write down. After his 25th attempt, he snapped. "Are you fucking serious?" he yelled, his voice booming off the cave walls. "Fucking Gumball, if you would just stop being such a dumb ass I wouldn't even have to be doing this shit." Bubba's face flashed to the front of Marshall's mind, and he couldn't take it. He placed his hands under his desk and flipped it over in one swift motion. White, blank pages fluttered all around him as he finally broke down.

Marshall yelled, punched the cave walls, and crazily enough, he even cried a little bit. No one, in hundreds of years, had ever garnered this kind of reaction from him. He hadn't even shed a tear since the night he caught his mom munching on his french fries, and that was 349 years ago. Now, some pansy ass, candy prince was gonna make _Marshall Lee_ cry? The vampire king wasn't supposed to fucking cry, it just didn't go with the demonic reputation.

He grabbed his acoustic guitar and held it above his head, preparing to smash it against the cave floor. He wanted to break something the way he felt broken: a thousand little pieces. Mid swing, though, he remembered the tune he was playing before; how pretty and haunting it had seemed then. It struck him now as the perfect melody. Within an hour, he had the entire song written. A song tough enough for a vampire king, but sweet enough for his candy prince.

**4: 1 day after**

_You did not think_

_When you sent me to the brink, to the brink_

I fucked things up, Marshall Lee thought. He had no idea what had made him cave last night, why he decided to close the distance between him and Bubba. It was so fucking stupid, and now, there was no going back. Not when Bubba had completely rejected him. Definitely not when Marshall had said all that stuff the night before.

He floated from one side of the cave to the other, pacing mid air. The worst part as that he didn't even have anyone to talk to. Usually either Fionna or Bubba would be there, listening to his venting and giving him advice. But it's not like he could casually go up to Fionna and tell her that they both had feelings for the same guy. How fucking weird would that be? Marshall flung himself face first onto his bed with a thump, muttering F bombs into the mattress.

Just then, Fionna walked into the cave. "Marshall?" she called happily. Fuck, Marshall thought. Now he'd have to put up with a happy human and not let it slip that he was miserable.

"In here, Fi!" he opened the front door for her, slapping a fake smile onto his face. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Marshall tried joking, tried being his old self. Even to his own ears he sounded fake though.

Fionna, however, didn't seem to notice. "You will never guess what just happened, dude! Bubba gave me his ring to wear!"

Marshall looked down, and sure enough, there was the gold and pink ring Bubba always wore. It looked too big and clunky for Fionna's delicate hands. It looked fucking stupid, Marshall thought, but kept it to himself. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow at the human girl.

"He took me out on Mochro, and it was totally a date-there was singing and junk!" She happily jumped onto Marshall's bed, holding up her hand to admire the ring. "I told you he liked me, Marshall! I mean, he even kissed me!" she squealed the last part.

Marshall wasn't sure if it was her voice, or what she was saying, but he had never been so annoyed in his 1000 years. Mean words, well harsh facts really, were swirling in his head. Now would be the perfect time to bring up what had happened the night before, to get everything out in the open. But no, Marshall couldn't do that. He couldn't tell Fionna how fucked up the situation was, she'd be too hurt. Fucking humans are too damn fragile, he thought.

He sat there and nodded as Fionna told the tale of epic romance between her and Gumball. Bubba really had swept her off her feet. Disney princes had nothing on Bubba. Fionna finally finished with another squeal, then left to go tell Lumpy Space Prince the news.

Marshall smiled, waved as he watched her small figure run off. Inside though, he hated it. Hated that she was wearing his ring. Hated that Bubba chose to make _her_ so happy. But most of all, he hated the fact that it was Fionna who told him, not Bubba. It was then that Marshall decided to avoid them, ignore it until they go away, unable to face the fact that he was slowly falling apart.

**5: 6 hours after**

_You desire my attention_

_But denied my affections, my affections_

Bubba Gumball didn't deal with confusion well. Currently, he was pacing the floor of his bed chamber, questioning his decisions. Was his kingdom's respect, his father's pride, more important than his own happiness? Sadly, Bubba knew. Yes, he would have to put his own interests behind him in order to be the best leader possible. He smirked, hearing Marshall's sarcastic voice in his mind saying, "How noble".

Speaking of Marshall and confusion, Bubba had to admit the greatest confusion of all lately was noticing how attractive the vampire king was. Never before had Bubba noticed another man the way he noticed Marshall. True, he'd also never noticed a woman that way either, but didn't that mean something?

For the past few months, Bubba had been dealing with an inner struggle over his own sexual identity. Sure, he could admit to finding Marshall funny, nice, cool, and an attractive guy, but there was no way he could have actual feelings for him. Right? That would make him _gay_. Bubba swallowed hard thinking of that label, it scared him. If he was... homosexual, that would be disastrous.

His father's viewpoints on love between two men were very clear. If Bubba challenged them, he knew he would lose too much. His life, his family, his kingdom, his father, everything would be gone in the time it would take to come out of the closet. Not only would he lose the things most important to him, but he knew how much it would kill his father inside. Lolli would think it was his fault, as if this were the Cosmic Owl's way of punishing him for being a bad ruler, and it would probably drive him insane.

But what if it wasn't something to be ashamed of? What if love between two men wasn't something wrong? Maybe then Bubba would be able to confess to everyone, and he would if it was possible, the things he felt for Marshall Lee. He'd be able to say how amazing it is that Marshall can make him laugh no matter how upset he was before. How excited he gets to come back from royal trips and see Marshall and just spend time with him. How hyper aware he became whenever he was near the vampire, how he noticed every smile and knew the connotations behind them. Bubba would never admit it, but by this point in their friendship, he knew Marshall better than anyone, had memorized his facial expressions and knew his emotions and thought patterns. Yes, Marshall was... well he was Marshall, but that was just one of the many things Bubba enjoyed about him.

The prince gave his head a shake, knowing that this train of thought wasn't a good one to be on, certainly not at that moment. It was 5 in the morning, and he needed to get some sleep. He laid in bed, mind still racing, for what felt like forever.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his balcony door. Quietly, Bubba crossed his room, and opened the glass door, only to see Marshall floating. He could only stare at the vampire in front of him, unable to speak. It was quiet for a long moment.

"Bubba, I'm-I'm sorry," Marshall finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. The tone was incredibly intimate, and it caught Gumball by surprise. "That was dumb. I know you can't, you know, be with me. I just... I need to ask you something." He paused, and his eyes became locked onto Gumball's. "When I kissed you, I felt... I don't really know what I'd call it... but I felt something. And it was fucking scary. And yeah, the whole kissing thing was probably dumb, but I wasn't expecting to feel like... like _this_." Marshall gestured between the two of them, and drifted slightly closer. "And I just want to know if you know what I'm talking about. Did you," he paused, leaning closer into Bubba, so close that their foreheads were almost touching. "Did you feel it too?"

Bubba didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to start speaking, but snapped it shut again. He had to think his response through completely. He didn't want to lie, but he had to make sure he stuck to his father's plans. "Marshall, you're one of my best friends and I-"

Marshall Lee shook his head as he spoke. "No, I don't want to be your best friend anymore, Bubba. I want to be more than that."

"But I can't be more than that Marshall." Gumball found his voice thickening with emotion. "No matter what it is that I want, it makes no difference. I have to do what's right and I can't do that with you."

Marshall's feet touched the ground as his entire body sagged a little with each word that Bubba said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know my father, Marshall. You know what this would do to him if he found out, how he would react. I'd be banished from the kingdom."

"You act like loving me would be the worst fucking thing in the world..." Bubba had never seen eyes so full of hurt in his entire life. "And stop fucking using your dad as a fucking excuse! I didn't ask what your dad's opinion was, I just want to know how you felt, and you can't even give me a straight answer." Marshall Lee took two steps back, adding more space between the two men.

"Marshall, I can't." Bubba looked at Marshall, tried to find forgiveness in the vampire's red eyes, but Marshall wouldn't even look at him, just stood there shaking his head. Bubba felt so torn.

"You know what I think?" Marshall asked, anger rising in his voice. "I think you _did_ fucking feel it too, and you're just too damn scared to admit it." He paused, waiting for Bubba to say something, anything, but there was no response. "Do you seriously think I didn't notice the way you act around me?" he laughed bitterly. "Can you honestly say that you feel nothing for me?"

"No," Gumball's reply came out in a soft voice, surprising both of them. Marshall looked at him in shock. That two lettered word had opened the floodgates and soon Bubba was telling Marshall everything from Bubba's confusion, to his argument with his father. By the end of his rant, Bubba felt exhausted, yet relieved. He had been waiting so long to talk to someone about all of these things.

"So, even though that kiss meant something to both of us, we're supposed to pretend it didn't happen? All because of your dad?" Marshall sounded defeated.

Bubba nodded slowly. "We can't see each other anymore, Marshall, not even as friends. I have to do what is required of me. This has been so difficult for me, Marshall, and it's killing me how much I want to say, 'fuck it all' and run away with you. But we have to be logical about this. You're an immortal vampire frozen at age 18, and I'm next in line for the throne of the candy kingdom. Those two worlds just... they can't-we can't..." Bubba drifted off, unable to think of what to say.

"You're a coward, Bubba," Marshall said as he floated off the balcony. Bubba watched as his silhouette drifted across the night sky. He wanted to call him back, explain to him how difficult this was, how badly he wanted to make everyone happy, but he knew that that would only make things worse. So, instead he watched as Marshall Lee flew away, and out of his life.

**6: 25 years after**

_But tell me now, where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart._

_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart._

Marshall Lee loved the night, and the night loved him. As he floated through the forest, he was almost at peace. Almost, but not quite. Ever since the whole Bubba thing, something had just seemed off. Something always seemed to be missing without the people Marshall had grown to love. He sighed and kept floating, lying on his back with his eyes closed. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be.

Part of him wished that none of it had happened, that he had never even met Prince Bubba Gumball. Part of him was grateful it did. For once in a long time, Marshall actually noticed the passage of time. And that both scared and bewildered him. Before he met Bubba, he would have just shrugged off the entire situation, and disappear until everyone involved eventually died. But he couldn't do that, not with Bubba.

Without noticing, Marshall had reached the boundary of the candy kingdom. A sugary sweet smell filled the air, the castle loomed in the distance. He wondered, for what seemed like the thousandth time, what Bubba was doing right now. He allowed curiosity to get the better of him, and drifted over to the castle walls.

The windows were all dark as Marshall floated up to where he knew the king's chambers were. Peeking into the room, he saw older versions of his two best friends sleeping side by side. They looked so peaceful together, and it broke Marshall's still heart.

So, Bubba and Fionna _had_ gotten married. Were they happy with one another? Did they love each other? More importantly, did Bubba love her? Or was he still plagued with ghost feelings for what could have happened a quarter of a century ago like Marshall was?

The song Marshall had written so long ago played in his mind and he found him self singing quietly to himself, and to Bubba's sleeping figure. "_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life."_

He meant every word he sang. Marshall knew that, no matter what, if Gumball wanted him, he would have him until his soulless body finally ceased to exist.


End file.
